TRILL is a protocol for establishing a large-scale data link layer network, where data link layer network is also referred to as layer 2 network.
Generally, when a node that has a TRILL capability is to be connected to a TRILL network, first, it needs to be manually determined whether both the node and a neighboring node that is directly connected to the node have the TRILL capability. If yes, TRILL functions of ports through which the two nodes are directly connected are then enabled by manual configuration. Otherwise, enabling of the TRILL function cannot be configured. In an actual implementation, the TRILL network includes numerous nodes, and link connections are very complex, so that, in a process of establishing the TRILL network according to the foregoing method, configuration work that is manually implemented is not only time-consuming and laborious, but also apt to error. Therefore, in an actual application, a method capable of automatically establishing a TRILL network is urgently needed.